


Whispered 'I Love You's

by saturndust



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Hope Mikaelson Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:34:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18414464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: A collection of phosie one-shots because this ot3 deserves more love





	Whispered 'I Love You's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [0h_deer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_deer/gifts).



> I knew having post notifs on for you on ao3 was a smart decision. okay I know u said to send you Hosie prompts but if you're not opposed to it, an ot3 one-shot of them where of them is too sleepy bc of finals so the other two teams up and makes sure the sleepy one gets to rest 
> 
> Note: I have no clue how the American schooling system works. I know SATs are a thing and then how the school years work (freshman, sophomore, junior, senior (??)) but the little British girl is going to stick with AS mocks in this fic. 
> 
> P.s.: in this fic, the three of them are all in 6.1s (which is Junior year) and in the English system we do this thing called A-Levels (study 3-5 subjects hardcore) and in the first year you have progress tests/mocks to see how you’re doing for your AS year in January.

_ “ _ _ God damn, these shoes are killing my feet _

_ I can't walk no further” _

 

Hope tugged Josie’s hoodie further over her wrists as she let out a huff of air from between her pursed lips as she finished up her Streetcar essay plan before hearing a soft thud adjacent to her. She couldn’t help the smile that stretched over her face as her eyes found her girlfriend Penelope with her face slumped on the desk, her face turned to the side to face Hope. 

 

“Remind me again why I agreed to do History A-Level,” Penelope mumbled, turning so her cheek was pressed against the cool wood and opening one eye to look at the auburn-haired girl, “I’d rather listen to MG talk about Lizzie than attempt to condense this.” 

 

“In History’s defence, you only wanted to do it because you thought you’d be studying the Cold War, you just got unlucky and ended up studying Russia.” Hope smiled as Penelope raised her head, nudging Hope’s nose with her’s, kissing the corner of the tribrid’s mouth. “Also I’d rather not put you through the torture of MG’s love-sick rambles.” 

 

Hope then turned her head back to her work, reading through her plan to see if she could make any improvements, drumming her pen along to the beat of the new song that had come on. A small kitten-like yawn from the end of the table caused Hope’s eyes to lift up from her pen, her blue eyes falling on to her girlfriend Josie sat at the end of the library table, eyes drooping and her hand’s movements growing limp along her notepad. 

 

“Penelope.” Hope murmured, nudging the dark-haired girl next to her. 

 

“Mmm?” She mumbled, her pencil between her teeth. 

 

Hope then gestured forward towards the siphon who attempted to stifle a bigger yawn. 

 

“What time is it?” Penelope asked, directing her question to Hope who glanced at her phone for a reference. 

 

“Almost midnight,” Hope said, the two sharing a quick glance, “you know what that means.” 

 

Penelope smirked, closing her textbook gently and standing up from her chair and walking over to the brunette. 

 

“Hey, Jojo.” She smiled, Josie then giving her a sleepy smile in return. “I think it’s past your bedtime.” She smirked as Josie shook her head. 

 

“Just five more minutes,” she pouted, “I have to finish this Philosophy essay.” 

 

“Nuh-uh,” Hope spoke, plucking the pen out of her girlfriend’s hand as Penelope shut her book. “Philosophy can wait, you need some sleep.” She smiled at the sleepy witch, kissing her forehead gently. “Come on.” She half-whispers, Penelope then taking the brunette’s hands and pulling her out of her chair, pecking her lips quickly causing a small, drowsy smile to take shape on the siphon’s lips. 

 

“You think you can make it without Mikaelson having to carry you?” Penelope asks, her voice only half teasing. 

 

Josie nods her head as she wordlessly walks back to Hope’s room - the place that she and Penelope had now grown accustomed to sleeping in, away from the eyes of Lizzie who actually was thankful for having a room to herself more often than not. 

 

“No no, c’ mere Josie,” Hope says, grabbing her wrist and pulling the tall brunette close to her. She then tilts up on her toes and kisses her very quickly, “Okay, now you can go.” Josie lets out a sleepy giggle, kissing Hope’s two cheeks before continuing on her journey to Hope’s room. 

 

As Josie and Penelope walked out of the library the latter slowed down. 

 

“You’re not coming?” She asked Hope, knitting her eyebrows together. “Planning on howling at the moon wolf girl?” She smirked, walking towards the auburn-haired girl that had sat on top of the desk, drumming her fingers against the wood, creating a soothing rhythm that echoed in the empty library. 

 

Hope rolled her eyes and Penelope came closer, the shorter girl reaching out for her waist and pulling her close, knees parting so Penelope could stand between her legs. 

 

“Definitely won't be the last time I’ll be in between these legs this week.” Penelope winked, her voice teasing as the Tribrid snorted. 

 

“Shut up.” She laughed, head falling on to Penelope’s shoulder. “But to answer your earlier question I might hang back for a bit. I’ll come in a bit though, just want to read over my stats notes one more time before the maths mock tomorrow.” She explained, reassuring her girlfriend. 

 

“Alright, see you in a bit.” She then kissed Hope firmly before turning around and following the path Josie went on not five minutes ago. 

Hope let out a huff of air before hopping off the table, flipping open her Maths textbook and starting a new page to answer some stats questions. She found herself pausing, however, as she began to put her earbuds back in, finger hovering over the play button as she looked in the direction of where her two girlfriends had just gone.

 

“...I’ll only be 10 minutes doing this,” Hope assured herself, turning her attention back to the questions in front of her, the pen in her hand and the thought of being able to cuddle with her girlfriends after this.

 

The thought of a stubborn Josie insisting they wait for Hope to join them but eventually falling asleep in one of her or Penelope’s shirts, snuggled into Penelope’s side whilst Penelope herself would patiently read another chapter of ‘The Handmaid’s Tale’, patiently waiting for Hope to get back. She clearly envisioned walking back to her room to hear Josie’s soft snores and seeing Penelope turn another page of the book, lowering it to smile at Hope and beckon her closer.

 

“Let me just finish this first.” Hope murmured to herself, knowing she would just join them later.

 

Yeah, that never happened. 

 

Instead, a frazzled Josie woke up the next morning to find her other girlfriend missing and Penelope having fallen asleep with her book pen on her chest, passing out after waiting for Hope for too long, the raven-haired witch’s mouth left slightly open as she breathed calmly, Josie smiling momentarily at that, kissing her nose (that then wrinkled in response adorably) before diverting her attention back to the missing tribrid. She began to sit up but the other witch proceeded to tighten her hold around her waist, refusing to let her sit up.

 

“Penelope,” Josie whispered, beginning to shake the other girl awake, “baby, it’s time to get up.” She hummed, giggling as Penelope opened an eye before frowning and shaking her head. 

 

“Time is a social construct.” She mumbled. “Can’t I just fail my AS mocks?” She pouted as Josie laughed, much more of a morning person than the raven-haired girl. 

 

“I don’t think me or your mum would like that.” She teased. “Anyway, Hope’s missing and I-”

 

“She’s  _ what _ ?” Penelope asked, her protective instinct kicking in as she suddenly sat up, looking around the room and realising the tribrid was nowhere in sight. “Oh crap, I knew I should have gone back to get her to come to bed.” She huffed. 

 

“Come on, we need to go find her,” Josie said reassuringly, getting out of bed and pulling on Hope’s jumper and sliding some shoes on temporarily to go find her other girlfriend. 

 

Penelope soon followed before both Josie and Penelope walked to the library, the latter wondering if the tribrid managed to get any sleep at all and the former wondering how she managed to forget to come to bed knowing they’d be waiting for her, suddenly worrying that Hope has gone out for a midnight run and forgot to come back. 

 

Thankfully both had their questions answered as soon as they entered the library: Hope was sat at the table they left her at not 7 hours ago, her head on the desk and her eyes shut as she breathed quietly, her pen gripped in her hand. 

 

They both breathed out in relief, approaching the sleeping tribrid. 

 

“Hope?” Josie asked softly, nudging her gently. Hope slowly opened her eyes, smiling at the sight of the two witches hovering over her. 

 

“Hi, guys.” She smiled.

 

“Hope Andrea Mikaleson!” Josie exclaimed. 

 

“She middle named you dude,” Penelope smirked from her seat on top of the next door table. 

 

“I know, I know,” Hope said, raising her head and beginning to stretch. “I’m sorry, I fell asleep doing maths is all, I really just underestimated how tired I really was.” The blue-eyed girl then stood up, taking Josie’s hand before walking backwards until she stood between Penelope’s legs, the raven-haired girl then wrapping her legs around Hope’s waist, resting her chin on her head as Hope put her arms around Josie’s neck. 

 

“I’m okay Jo, I’m awake right now and I’m definitely ready for the maths paper now.” Hope smiled, the taller girl sighing before nodding. 

 

“Just… Just promise you’ll sleep tonight? A real sleep?” Josie said. “We’re more than half-way through mocks and I feel like you’re about to crash at any moment now.” 

 

“Hey, Hopey here defeated how many monsters, Jo?” Penelope laughed, pressing a firm kiss on the auburn-haired girl’s head. “But, in all seriousness, please sleep tonight,” Penelope said, starting to run her fingers through her girlfriend's hair. 

 

“I promise.” Hope smiled. 

 

“Okay, we should probably go get dressed though,” Josie suggested, starting to hear doors opening and closing upstairs: a sign of other students waking up for a new day. 

 

“I prefer it if we got undressed but she’s right,” Penelope whispered in Hope’s ear, the tribrid flushing but still smirking, nipping the raven-haired girl’s bottom lip. “I’m taking that as an unspoken ‘later’.” She winked before hopping off the table top.

 

//

 

Hope didn’t live up that promise exactly.

 

//

 

At the end of the dreaded two weeks of fatigue, frustration and stress, every student was beyond exhausted. Except for Hope Mikaelson.

 

Hope Mikaelson was a corpse on legs. 

 

See, her plan of “pull an all-nighter for 10 days” didn’t exactly work out and with her girlfriends not realising that instead of coming to bed at a reasonable hour on the nights they slept in the same bed she would sneak in in the morning before they woke up, her sleeping schedule was beyond ruined. 

 

“A piece of paper that had just been through about 5 tornadoes, as well as 100 shredders, would be more intact than Hope’s sleeping schedule.” Lizzie sighed, looking disdainfully at her best friend staring at her spoon, her eyes dead and hand shaking as it hovered in the air, the cereal falling into her bowl as MG, Lizzie and Kaleb stared at the tribrid, not quite knowing what to do or how to react. 

 

“Someone needs to come get their girl.” Kaleb huffed.

 

“Right! Where are my sister and Satan when you need them most.” Lizzie huffed. 

 

“Guys, I don’t know if she’s still breathing or not,” MG whispered, covering the side of his mouth closest to Hope as if she wasn’t sitting right beside him… less than a metre away. 

 

“Hope…” Lizzie offered, gently touching her arm. The auburn haired girl’s gaze didn’t drift away from her spoon, staring at it as if it were the key to solving all of her life’s problems… which with the abundance of fatigue she was under, perhaps it seemed that was to her in her delirious state. 

 

“I think you should get Josie or Peez,” MG said, waving a hand in front of Hope’s face as her gaze stayed unwavering. 

 

With that Lizzie nodded, walking off to find the aforementioned girls. 

 

“There you are!” Lizzie exclaimed in relief upon seeing her twin emerge from Hope’s room, Penelope in tow. “Your lap dog is completely out of it, she’s staring at a spoon and scaring MG,” Lizzie explained. 

“And that’s what we’re here for.” Penelope smiled, pecking Josie’s cheek as Lizzie rolled her eyes. “Sorry, Liz, you want one too?” Penelope teased, stepping forward and puckering her lips jokingly. 

 

“And get herpes? No thanks.” Lizzie shrugged, half-smiling at the raven-haired witch who then smiled back in return, winking quickly. 

 

See, due to general growth (as well as Hope and Josie’s insistence), the two had seemingly overcome their differences and had agreed to be civil with each other rather than constantly being stuck in an ongoing war. 

 

“Anyways, go get your girl.” 

 

And true to Lizzie’s word, the two girls found their girlfriend say, staring at the spoon as MG waves his hand in her eyes whilst Kaleb tries to remove the spoon from her tight grip. Penelope shot Josie a knowing look paired with a slanted half smile, Josie sighing as she pulled Penelope towards Hope.

 

“Hey Baby.” Josie smiled, Hope blinking twice at the sound of the brunette’s voice, turning her head to find Josie and Penelope smiling (more so smirking for the latter) at her. 

 

“Hi.” She smiled, even her voice was tired and groggy. 

 

“As much fun as you’re having here,” Penelope then kissed her lips quickly, plucking the spoon out of her now relaxed grip as Kaleb stared in disbelief at the spoon he earlier struggled to free from Hope’s grasp, “I think you should follow us. Just trust us.” She then smiles, the full smile with teeth and everything, the smile reserved solely for her and Josie. 

 

Hope then nods, starting to stand up.

 

“Come on,” Josie said, taking one of Hope’s hands (Penelope taking the other) and leading her out of the dining hall. Before leaving, Josie turned around and mouthed ‘thank you’ to MG and Kaleb, the boys simply nodding as well as MG grinning and giving her a thumbs up. 

 

As the three finally reached Hope’s room, Penelope muttered a spell that opened the door. 

 

Hope looked towards her bed, expecting her girlfriends to be ordering her to sleep immediately, but on the contrary, the two began to lead her to her bathroom, Hope looking to her right at Penelope in confusion, the raven-haired girl simply shrugging as Josie giggled, stopping in front of the bathroom door. 

 

“We know how much mocks week stressed you out and we know how dead you are right now so we figured we’d help you out.” Josie shrugged. 

 

“Plus, considering you’re the literal ‘Walking Dead’ right now we realised this would be the only time you’d ever let us take care of you,” Penelope added, finally pushing open the bathroom door.

 

The two girls had drawn a bath for Hope, the room smelling like lavender and sea salt, floating candles hovering around the room, a small bowl of chocolates by the bath, flowers floating in the bath and soft music playing. Hope couldn’t help but smile widely, turning around to face the two most important people in her life. 

 

“Did I ever mentioned that I love you two?” Hope grinned.

 

“I knew it, she’s beyond delirious.” Penelope sighed. “I guess it’s just you and me now Josie.” She said dramatically, Hope rolling her eyes as she brought the two girls in for a hug. 

 

“I’m assuming you like it?” Josie asked hesitantly. “I didn’t know if it was too much or-”

 

“It’s perfect, Jo.” Hope cut her off, kissing her lips firmly. “I love it.” Josie smiled, squeezing Penelope’s hand.

 

Hope then shed her clothes and slipped into the bathtub, looking up at her girlfriends, specifically Josie’s pink cheeks and Penelope’s smirk. 

 

“You’re going to join me, right?” Hope spoke up, splashing the water gently in their direction. “As soothing as King Princess is, I’d rather not be left alone with my thoughts.” 

 

Josie and Penelope didn’t need any more convincing as they shed their own clothes. The former slipped in behind Hope, Hope then leaning back against her chest as the latter went between Hope’s legs in front of her, turning sideways to face Hope.

 

“Told you earlier this week wouldn’t be the last time I’d be in between your legs.” She winked, dropping her voice to a mocking seductive tone. Hope let out a laugh as she kissed Penelope soundly, hands tangling in her raven hair. 

 

//

 

Having Hope start to fall asleep in their arms whilst ‘To All the Boys I’ve Loved Before’ played in the background was definitely the most satisfying part of their mocks being over, the stress melted away and, most importantly, Hope getting her well deserved rest.

 

As annoying as her girlfriends’ doting can be sometimes, Hope knows deep down inside that without them she’d be a wreck.

 

She doesn’t know how she got so lucky. 

 

“You’ll stay with me, right?” She asks, raising her head from its position in the crook of Josie’s neck. 

 

“Always, Hope,” Josie said, kissing her forehead.

 

“You’re not getting rid of us that easily.” Penelope smiled. “Who knew that the big bad tribrid is really just a softie.”

 

“You’re lucky I love you, Park,” Hope mumbled, snuggling further into Josie as she pulled Penelope closer to her back, guiding her arm around her waist. 

**Author's Note:**

> For Channon, I'm so sorry that this took me 3 freaking months to write (I'm the worst I know, plus school hates me so)


End file.
